EP 1 819 382 B1 describes an injection device comprising a housing, a dose setting member, a torsion spring connected to the dose setting member in such a way that energy is accumulated in the torsion spring upon rotation of the dose setting member, and a rotatably mounted display member, which is threadedly engaged with the housing, coupled with the dose setting member and provided to display the dose set. A drive member is coupled with the dose setting member via a unidirectional ratchet. Upon release of a locking member, the torsion spring rotates the drive member, and the drive member rotates a piston rod, which is helically advanced by a threaded engagement with the housing. The dose setting member is axially retractable, and the dose set can be reset or reduced when the dose setting member is pulled to disengage the ratchet.
WO 2010/020311 A1 describes an injection device comprising a housing with a first window provided with a first lens, and an inner sleeve with a second window provided with a second lens, which slides axially within the first window to display numbers indicating the size of a selected dose. The numbers are helically arranged on an axially locked rotatable dial sleeve, which is arranged inside the inner sleeve and is threadedly engaged with the inner sleeve. The rotation of the dial sleeve is synchronized with the displacement of the second window. The lens in the first window distorts the display, and the lens in the second window compensates for the distortion to increase the legibility of the number viewed through both windows.